Bunga the Wise (LGA)
Bunga the Wise is the third episode of Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures. It aired on FanFiction.net on August 3, 2019. Synopsis After floodwaters threaten the Pride Lands and Bunga comes up with a quick fix, Kion and the other members of the Lion Guard learn that the quick and easy solution to a problem is not always the best. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Big Baboon * Kari Wahlgren as Mama Baboon * Jacquez Swanigan as Gumba * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Kevin Schon as Thurston & Timon * Phil LaMarr as Shingo, Male Mongoose & Male Oryx * Khary Peyton as Rafiki * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Russi Taylor as Mbuni * Natalie Coughlin as Mtoto Appearances Characters In order of appearance... * Kion * Nyota * Ono * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Big Baboon * Mama Baboon * Gumba (unnamed) * Mufasa * Thurston * Shingo * Rafiki * Porcupine Brothers * Ushari (mentioned) * Mbuni * Timon * Pumbaa * Mtoto (unnamed) Locations * Pride Lands ** Lake Kiziwa (debut) ** Hakuna Matata Falls ** Ushari's Den Groups * Lion Guard * Big Baboon's Troop * Thurston's Herd Animals * Lions * Egrets * Honey Badgers * Cheetahs * Hippos * Baboons * Zebras * Giraffes * Mandrills * Turtles * Porcupines * Oryxs * Buffalos * Bushbucks * Wildebeasts * Hedgehogs * Mongooses * Elephants * Butterflies Music Gallery Nyota and Kion episode03.PNG|"Don't say it." - Kion. Trivia * This chapter's airdate on FanFiction.net coincided with the season three premier of The Lion Guard television series (which this story series is based on). * This is the first chapter/episode without any villains. * This is the first time Kion's conversation with Mufasa's spirit is shown on screen. * Nyota's fear of snakes is apparent again in this episode when she backs away from the cobra den. * Even though she wasn't present with Kion when he spoke with his grandfather's spirit, Nyota repeated the same line he said ("Sometime's the easiest solution is not always the best solution."). This will happen multiple times throughout the series. * Throughout this episode (as in previous and future ones) Bunga is the only one of the Guard to refer to Nyota by her nickname "Nya". The reason for this will be revealed in an episode of season two. * Nyota's insecurities break through in this episode when she questions her place as the Wisest on the Guard. These same insecurities will resurface a few episodes later in Nyota's Roar. * This is the first episode with multiple songs since The Roar's Return. * The baby baboon and baby elephant that appear in this episode are unnamed. However, they will appear in the future episode Follow That Hippo!. Their names are Gumba and Mtoto respectively. * This episode has two underlying morals: ** Having knowledge is power, but someone shouldn't abuse it. ** Even the closest of friends fight Category:The Lion Guard Adventures episodes